Amiran
by Black Lightning Bolt
Summary: "He loved Sam but sometimes he wanted a little more than what the younger Winchester gave him…" Gabriel's struggling to get over the past and he needs something he doubts Sam will give him. Sabriel slash. Oneshot sequel to Claims Upon Our Hearts.


**A/N: So here's a oneshot sequel to 'Claims Upon Our Hearts'. You have to have read Claims to understand it I'm afraid. I hope you enjoy. :D**

**Pairings: Sam/Gabriel (Sabriel) and mentions of Dean/Eloa (Deloa) and non/dub con Castiel/Gabriel  
Warnings: Slash, het, sex, claiming, mentions of non/dub con.**

**Summary: "He loved Sam but sometimes he wanted a little more than what the younger Winchester gave him…" Gabriel's struggling to get over the past and he needs something he doubts Sam will give him. Sabriel slash. Oneshot sequel to Claims Upon Our Hearts.**

A soft moan fell from Gabriel's lips as he tilted his head back a little, exposing the skin of his neck to his lover helplessly. It had been a while since they had done anything together and, after his time as pretty much a sex slave, Gabriel wasn't used to even short periods of celibacy anymore. He was just thankful Eloa had convinced Dean to go with her to visit Balthazar so he and Sam could have some alone time. No offence to the eldest Winchester brother but the guy was one hell of a cock-block. He was pulled out of his thoughts by lips gently skimming down his throat in a trail of indulgent closed mouthed kisses and he let out a small sigh as he relaxed into Sam's arms, one hand sliding up into his lover's hair as the taller man carried on. This was good, he told himself as Sam smoothly pushed him over on to the bed, not stopping in his attention to Gabriel's neck as he did before claiming the archangel's mouth in a kiss still just as gentle. Only he wasn't very good at convincing himself anymore he admitted silently as Sam started kissing his way down his bare chest. Sure it was nice and he loved Sam but…sometimes he wanted a little more than what the younger Winchester gave him. He wasn't going to break if Sam played a little rough with him. Only just maybe that was the problem. He had started to crack last time someone had given him what he wanted. Well, hadn't wanted then but had to some extent enjoyed.

_**A strong arm around his waist, trapping him in place while sharp teeth worried at his neck, first just nipping but increasing in harshness every few seconds, a growling voice in his ear. Possessive, controlling, forcing reactions out of his body before he could stop them. Until he didn't want to stop them and gave in. The promise of 'just this once' in his mind. A promise he hadn't managed to keep. **_

Gabriel couldn't help but let out a whimper at the memory of that control; the way he had been forced to submit to everything the other man wanted. So wrong but even then so fucking hot. Without warning Sam stopped what he was doing and pulled away from him slightly, hazel eyes staring straight into Gabriel's golden ones. Neither of them spoke for a moment and, when it became clear Sam hadn't pulled away to remove the last of their clothes, Gabriel let his hand drop from Sam's hair with a frown.

"What's wrong?" he asked quietly, a hint of dread beginning to spread through him at Sam's suddenly pained expression. The Winchester hesitated for a few seconds before replying, moving off of him and to beside him on the bed as he did.

"You're distracted," Sam said slowly. "I can tell that something's wrong and you're not into it. I'm not going to take advantage of the fact you just won't say." Gabriel blinked in surprise and sat up to face him, touched that Sam cared enough to do that but confused nevertheless.

"I was fine…did I _sound_ like I wasn't into it?" he replied, switching on his sarcastic bravo without a thought and rolling his eyes slightly. Sam's serious expression didn't falter for even a second.

"I could tell. It doesn't matter what sounds you're making Gabe. I could see it in your eyes." The archangel's shoulders slumped a little at that.

"Fine, I was distracted but wouldn't have been better to stop me from being distracted rather than just…well, stopping?" he challenged. Sam shook his head.

"I've done that too many times before with you and you're just getting worse," the human said staring to sound exasperated now. "I know I'm not shit in bed Gabe, so I don't get why you feel the need to go into some kind of fantasy whenever we're having sex. What is it? What am I doing wrong?" Gabriel flinched at his words. Was it really that obvious? Could Sam really see just how pathetic he was, could tell that he had to think of a time where his life wasn't even his own to get off? He wrapped his arms around his stomach automatically, feeling slightly sick.

"They're not fantasies," he confessed, hating himself even as he said it. He wanted to lie but somehow knew that right now he couldn't – no matter how much his brain was screaming he had to and that he could lose Sam forever if he told the truth. "They're memories…"

"Memories?" Sam repeated in confusion before realisation spread across his face. The brunette stood up and ran a hand through his hair in horror as Gabriel closed his eyes, waiting for inevitable rejection. "You were having flashbacks of _him_? All this time?" he added as he started pacing. Gabriel could feel the ripples in the air from his movement.

"Yes."

"And you didn't think to tell me?" Gabriel's eyes flashed back open and fixed onto Sam, defensive now.

"And how did you expect me to do that? Just come up to you and say 'Hey Sam, just so you know, whenever we have sex it's not the fucking that gets me off, it's the memories of Castiel controlling and forcing me to do shit instead. Yeah, but that's alright because I love you.'? Is that what you wanted me to do?" he snapped, standing up so he didn't feel so short. Sam towered over his vessel as it was, he didn't want to emphasise that even more by sitting down right now. "I'm sure that would have gone down real well."

"What I would have _wanted_ was for you to tell me just how deep his influence still ran in you so I could coax you out of it rather than reinforce it with sex!" Sam growled back, advancing on him in a mixture of desperation and anger. "He's still got a hold on you Gabriel, and we need to break you out of it before we can't anymore."

"Then break me out of it!" the archangel snarled. "I'm standing right here in front of you damn it. So just fucking save me! If you think you can then do it because I'm sick of not feeling myself anymore! His shoulders sagged and he hung his head, voice morphing into helpless pleading. "I'm broken Sam and I can't put myself together again. I need someone to do that for me." Sam's anger seemed to evaporate at that, replaced with heart breaking grief instead.

"I don't know how," he whispered, coaxing Gabriel's head back up with two fingers under the archangel's chin. Gabriel met his gaze without much resistance and let out a shaky breath.

"Deep down you know," he breathed as Sam's fingers moved to brush across his cheek. "You're just too scared to do it." They stared each other down for a long minute before Sam let out a low growl and grabbed at the archangel's shoulders without warning, roughly pushing him back down onto the bed. Gabriel's eyes widened in shock but he didn't move to save himself, letting himself fall back onto the mattress without a thought. Less than a second later Sam was on him, forcing his arms above his head in a tight grip and teeth scraping down the flesh of his neck where soft kisses had been pressed just minutes before. He gasped out Sam's name at the new sensations, eyelids fluttering slightly at the unexpected rush of pure need that coursed through him.

"Is this what you want Gabe?" Sam hissed in his ear before placing a sharp bite at his pulse point. Gabriel let out a weak moan, back arching at the slight pain of the teeth against his sensitive skin. Sam laughed breathlessly, nipping his earlobe. "Do you want me to control you like this? Play rough and fuck you so hard you won't even remember being with anyone else? Make you never want to be anyone's but mine?"

"Yes…" the archangel choked out, suddenly desperate for them to be rid of their jeans so Sam could do whatever he damn well pleased with him. He needed it. He needed it so fucking bad.

"Did I say you could speak?" the Winchester snarled back ripping away the offending clothing with almost frightening force, the fabric actually tearing under his fingers.

"I-"

"Shut up," Sam cut across him and Gabriel immediately did, the other man's tone leaving not room for argument. "Get rid of the rest of the clothing." The archangel obeyed the order without a thought and banished their clothes, not really giving a damn where to as long as they were far away. Sam's grip tightened around his wrists, bruising in their force, and Gabriel couldn't help but stop his healing. The pain was intoxicating like a drug and only served to take him further into his lust. He wanted the bruises and to ache in the aftermath – little reminders that he had a new master that truly loved him.

Master, owner, lover.

_Sam._

Not even realising he was doing it he began to chant.

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

Sam was at a loss with himself as he forced Gabriel's wrists further into the mattress, earning a soft moan from the man under him. He knew he shouldn't do this, shouldn't want Gabriel like this, but the archangel had made it so difficult to resist with his defeated posture and sad golden eyes and deep down Sam had always known he was into the BDSM scene. Only Gabriel seemed to know that too apparently hence why they were in this position now. A small part of him wondered if maybe Gabriel had been a sub long before his time with Castiel. The archangel seemed way too into the domination for it to be a recent thing. Sam let one hand slide from Gabriel's wrists and grasp the archangel's erection, applying a little pressure and letting his thumb swipe across the tip. Gabriel's hips bucked up in response, seeking more, and a stream of words Sam didn't understand fell from his mouth. The Winchester frowned slightly but figured it was a good sign if Gabriel was enjoying it enough he couldn't even control what he was saying. He listened carefully for a moment, fingers brushing across Gabriel's erection as he did.

"Coraxo oiad monasci ol oiad ge-iad olani ipam ol" Enochian, Sam realised with a jolt, or at least no language he had heard of before. Except...the words were familiar from somewhere. He just couldn't place it. He released his last of his hold on Gabriel's wrists and trailed two of his fingers over the archangel's lips, slipping them into his mouth. Immediately he felt Gabriel's tongue swirl around them, knowing what he wanted without being told, and forced back a groan. Submission suited Gabriel so well that Sam almost wanted to forget the foreplay and just take him over and over until he'd had his fill. After a minute spent trying to control himself Sam removed the digits, Gabriel's tongue flicking over the tips with a soft sigh before the angel went back to his breathless babbling. Sam trailed the saliva wet fingers down the archangel's chest slowly; half-listening to the panted words as he reached Gabriel's parted legs once more. "…plapli ollog nostoah amiran," Amiran? Sam froze. Mind flitting back to a time that felt so long ago.

"_The last thing Gabriel said?" _

"_Enochian. Amiran means yours."_

What the hell was he doing? Clearly something was wrong with Gabriel if that was his trail of though. The human pulled back quickly but Gabriel's hands shot out to clutch at his shoulders desperately, pulling him back down and lacing to behind his neck. Sam bit his lip when feverish golden eyes stared into his, drawing in his gaze as Gabriel shook his head slightly. A moment later, Gabriel's voice filled his mind but not with the words he was saying, Sam noticed, words from the angel's thoughts instead. **Please…I need you Sam. **_**Please…**_And he could resist that pleading desperation, so broken and so painfully honest. He let Gabriel pull him back down and pushed on of his wetted fingers into the archangel without warning. The smaller man keened and arched his back at the sudden intrusion, breaking off his stream of words for a moment before relaxing back on to the bed and carrying on with his helpless chanting.

"Io-iad oe olani ol booapis mad gemeganza od noasmi ..." Sam didn't hesitate much to add the second finger, loving the stutter it caused as he began to scissor them carefully making sure to hit Gabriel's prostate every time. He couldn't wait much longer, not with Gabriel writhing under him like this.

"Mad hoath od tliob oiad micalp ol oiad…" Removing his fingers he didn't wait to add a third. Gabriel was ready, if the frantic begging in his mind was any indication, and Sam knew he was already close. It wouldn't take long for either of them to lose it. Wrapping Gabriel's legs around his waist he pushed into the willing body below him slowly, careful not to hurt the angel. A hand fisted in his hair with a choked cry from Gabriel, the angel's hips pushing back to force him further. He held Gabriel back with a bruising grip on the submissive's hips, refusing to move until he knew that Gabriel's body had adjusted properly. A moment later he did, relishing the way Gabriel's hips bucked in his hands with each thrust. It was perfect; the archangel's body taking him in like it was made for him, tight heat and desperate moans.

"Nanaell ladnah netaab ollog…" Gabriel gasped, nails scratching at the human's back in pleasure. "Sam…amiran…_please_…"

"Mine," Sam growled back possessively without thinking, changing his angle just a little and thrusting hard. Gabriel jolted under him, body tightening around the Winchester as the new sensation overcame him and threw him into completion, screaming his new master's name. Sam followed just seconds later with a shout, filling Gabriel's body with even more heat as he came. He collapsed onto the bed straight after, pulling gently out of his lover and drawing him into his chest with gentle arms. Gabriel snuggled against him wearily, pressing a kiss to his sternum. It took a second for Sam to realise they were both suddenly clean and dressed as the archangel rested against him. "So…" Sam began with a weak smile. He was determined to find out what Gabriel had been saying meant other than yours. He didn't get chance though as Gabriel suddenly sat up, eyes wide. "Gabe?"

"I can't feel him."

"What can't feel who?" Sam asked, following Gabriel's lead and sitting up in worry and rubbing his hands down the archangel's back.

"Castiel, I can't…" he trailed off for a moment, muttering under his breath but Sam could still hear him. "Olani ipam ol plapli ollog nostoah amiran…"

"Gabe?" Sam prompted softly, confused and anxious at Gabriel sudden strange behaviour. Gabriel bit his lip and looked up at him before his face broke into an unexpected grin.

"I can't feel him Sam. I can feel _you_."

"W-what?" Sam stuttered in shock, not quite understanding. "Gabriel what the hell does that mean?" The archangel kissed him suddenly, practically jumping into his arms so they ended up lying down once more. When the kiss broke Gabriel pulled close to him with a smile, practically lying on top of him as he did.

"It means I'm yours Sam. 100% complete and totally yours. No extras, no Castiel…"

"But how?" Sam asked, stroking a hand through the archangel's hair and trying to take in the new information and just coming up with more astonishment instead.

"I don't know," Gabriel replied, looking up at him from his position on his chest. "Maybe Father? But I don't care. All I know is that I'm finally me again and I'm what I was supposed to be all along."

"And what's that?" Sam said with a frown. Gabriel laughed and rolled them over so Sam was straddling his hips. The Winchester blinked in surprise but smiled back at the angel nevertheless.

"Amiran, Sam, amiran."

And, as Sam leant down to kiss his lover, he decided amiran was the most beautiful word he had ever heard.

**A/N2: Put together, all of Gabriel's chanting in English reads 'Under the name of the Lord I beg you take me as yours forever in time to serve your will and be your love and separate the tie to the power now over me' and, obviously, 'amiran' means 'yours'.**


End file.
